The present invention relates to a circuit for extracting separate data and clock signals from a Manchester encoded digital communication signal.
Manchester encoding is commonly used in bit-serial digital communications, and numerous types of Manchester decoder circuits exist in the prior art. Many of these circuits are incapable of accurately decoding a Manchester signal at high speed, typically because signal propagation delays in the components of the circuits are either too long (i.e., the circuit is slow) or not sufficiently controllable. Such circuits include those having one-shot logic circuits and those implemented using TTL logic. Further, of the prior art Manchester decoder circuits that are capable of reliable operation at high speed, many are complicated and expensive. Such circuits include phase-locked loop circuits and fast-sampling state machines.